Tawni finds out
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Talk to mommy'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance / So Random.**

* * *

 **Tawni finds out**

 **It's nice Friday night in the summer and Tawni Melissa Hart enter the porn-club known as 'The Exotic Dungeon' in LA.**

"Welcome, all ye sexy slutty ladies! Tonight you're lucky 'cuz we've got our top superstar here tonight. Let me hear it for...Sexy Swaggie!" says John Riley, who replaces Doug Neemo as the club's announcer.

Tawni try to act as mature as possible as she take a seat by an empty table, close to the stage.

"Hello, all ya horny ladies. I'm Sexy Swaggie. Like what ya see?" says Sonny as she walk out on stage, wearing a sexy army slut outfit.

"OMG, is that...?" think Tawni. "It can't be...Sonny!"

Sonny ( still being Sexy Swaggie, of course ) does a sexy dance as women and girls throw many many 100 dollar bills at her feet and cheer her on.

"Hmm, she deserve some..." mumbles Tawni as she open her purse and grab a couple 100 dollar bills and throw them towards Sonny's feet.

Tawni wink sexy at Sonny.

"Shit...shit, shit, shit, no!" thinks Sonny when she sees Tawni.

Sonny quickly put on her best fake confidence and continue her sexy dance.

12 minutes later, Sonny grab the money and walk back-stage where her friend, the stripper called Sun Blaze, is waiting for her.

"Ya were fuckin' awesome out there as always, Swaggie. Nice to see ya haven't lost your edge. I hope ya know how dang sexy ya are." says Sun Blaze with a slutty smile.

"Thanks, girl. Who's up next...?" says Sonny.

"Me." says another stripper as she come down from her room.

"You've seen the awesome Sexy Swaggie...and now, a huge one above for the girl with the always wet pussy...Naughty Nina!" says John Riley.

The sexy black-haired girl, apparently known as Naughty Nina, walk out on stage, dressed in a black slutty heavy metal outfit.

"Who was that chick? I've never seen her before." says Sonny.

"It is Naughty Nina or Nina Holando when she's not doin' stripper things. She's new. Jeff found her during the weeks you've not been workin' here." says Sun Blaze.

"Oh...wait a sec, she's not gonna take my place as our top of the line stripper, is she?" says Sonny.

"Not at all, babe. You're still Number One and I'm still second behind ya. And I was told that Nina will only be with us for a month or so anyways." says Sun Blaze.

"I understand. She looked sexy though." says Sonny. "Her boobs had a nice shape and her smile was erotic."

"And her pussy taste pretty good. I licked it last week." says Sun Blaze.

"Oh, but my ass taste better, right...?" says Sonny.

"Yeah. Much much better. Your ass is so fuckin' yummy every time." says Sun Blaze.

"Awww! Thanks, sexy girl." says Sonny.

"My pleasure." says Sun Blaze. "You're me best bud."

"You're so sweet." says Sonny.

The next day.

"Mr Condor, thanks for accepting to talk to me on such short notice. This is important. You have to kick Sonny from the show. She's been working as a stripper in secret." says Tawni.

"And how te hell do I know you're telling the truth? I've been told that you and Miss Munroe are not exactly good friends. Perhaps you're trying to get rid of her." says Mr Condor.

"Trust me, sir. I'm no liar. I saw it myself, lat night." says Tawni.

"So you went to a porn-club? Then you're not any better than Miss Munroe are, Miss Hart. I should kick both of you from the show." says Mr Condor.

"Please, let me stay!" says Tawni.

"I've not made any decision whether I'll allow you and Miss Munroe to keep your jobs or not. You shall have my final decision tomorrow after lunch. Now, leave my office, Miss Hart." says Mr Condor.

2 hours later.

"I was told that I might lose my job. Tawni, did you tell Mr Condor that I'm workin' as a stripper?" says Sonny in anger.

"Yes, but I fucked up. My job's on the line too because I went to the club." says Tawni.

"Ha, that's what ya deserve for being a naughty peep-girl." says Sonny.

"Listen, I'm no peep-person and this isn't fun for me either. Don't forget that I might lose my job as well." says Tawni.

"I don't care what happens to you. I only worry about my future." says Sonny.

"Oh, aren't you the sweet girl who care?" says Tawni.

"Usually I am, but not today." says Sonny.

"Awww, too bad..." says Tawni, all fake-sad.

"Yeah, right...!" says Sonny with a lot of sarcasm.

"Awww, wanna cry for mommy?" says Tawni with sarcasm of her own.

"No! Fuck off, bimbo." says Sonny.

"I'm not a bimbo." says Tawni.

The next day.

"Tawni, Sonny..." says Marshall. "Mr Condor wants you girls in his office at once."

10 minutes later, Sonny and Tawni enter Mr Condor's office.

"I've made my decision. You young ladies will not be kicked off the show. I don't want to have Mrshall search for replacements for you so you will get to stay though you will still be punished. I will cancel your vacations this summer and reduce your pay for the upcoming 4 months. Do I make myself clear, girls?" says Mr Condor in a hard serious tone.

"Yes, sir." says Sonny and Tawni.

"Good. You may leave now. Get back to work." says Mr Condor.

"Okay, sir." says Sonny and Tawni.

Sonny and Tawni leave the room.

The next day.

"Sonny...?" says Tawni.

"Yeah." says Sonny.

"I didn't tell anyone other than Mr Condor what you do so you can continue being a stripper. I won't tell anyone else." says Tawni.

"Really? Awww! Thanks." says Sonny.

"You're welcome." says Tawni. "See...? I can be sweet sometimes."

"Yeah, you can." says Sonny.

7 hours later.

Sonny walk up to the back-door of 'The Exotic Dungeon' and the guard let her in and she spank his ass lightly as she walk past him as usually do.

"La la la, me is a naughty girl." sings Sonny as she walk up to her dressing room.

Once inside her room, Sonny change from her normal clothes into a sexy lolita outfit.

She walk down to the backstage-area and like most times, Sun Blaze is there waiting for her.

"Swaggie, I'm glad ya decided to show up tonight. You look sexy as always." says Sun Blaze.

"Thanks, Blaze. You're lookin' sexy too, girl." says Sonny.

"I'm happy that ya think so my friend." says Sun Blaze.

"Sun Blaze, you're on next." says John Riley.

Sun Blaze unzip her tight sexy leather vest and then walk out on stage, moving her ass in a seductive slutty way as she walk.

"And now...our blonde sexy babe, the power-slut who no man can resist...let me hear it for the queen of summer, Sun Blaze!" says John Riley.

"Hi, all ya horny sex-crazy gentlemen! Didn't the summer turn all so hot suddenly? It's because I am here now." says Sun Blaze.

20 minutes later, Sun Blaze return backstage.

"Wow! You were extra awesome out there tonight." says Sonny.

"Thanks." says Sun Blaze with a sweet smile.

"Hey, Swaggie! Your turn..." says John Riley.

"Okay, John. Blaze, we'll talk more later." says Sonny.

Sonny get ready to walk out onto the stage.

"And now, people. It's time for the night's main event...a nice one above for...the queen of sexuality...Sexy Swaggie!" says John Riley.

Sonny walk out on stage with a sexy smile on her beautiful face.

"Hi, boys! Such a sexy babe I am, right...? I bet a lot of ya wanna fuck me and cum in me." says Sonny in a sexy slutty voice.

Sonny grab the shiny silver-colored pole, spin around it twice and then starts to dance, while slowly taking her lolita clothes off.

Sonny is soon in only her bra and panties.

"Awww! Me is getting horny." says Sonny with a sexy smile.

People starts to stuff 100 dollar bills into Sonny's bra and panties.

"Thanks, guys! Money. Sweet." says Sonny.

Sonny dance a bit more and then walk backstage.

"OMG, you totally slayed out there! Swaggie, you just showed why you're the best stripper we have." says Sun Blaze.

"Thanks, Blaze." says Sonny.

"Want me to lick your ass a bit, babe?" says Sun Blaze.

"Not this time. I'm going home. I'm tired." says Sonny.

"Alright, sweet dreams. See ya another time, girl." says Sun Blaze.

"Thanks. I'm just gonna switch to regular clothes and then I'll go home. I need a good night of sleep." says Sonny.

37 minutes later, Sonny is home.

She is so tired that she goes to bed fully dressed.

The next day.

"Sonny, wanna go to 'The Exotic Dungeon' the upcoming weekend...? Maybe that sexy stripper I saw last time is there again." says Nico.

"No!" says Sonny. "I'm not going with you to look at airheaded strippers."

"Well, I plan to go on Friday." says Nico.

"Damn! This is bad. I promised Jeff to work on Friday night..." thinks Sonny.

2 hours later.

Sonny grab her phone and dials the number to Jeff, her boss at 'The Exotic Dungeon'.

"This is Jeff, who am I speaking to?"

"Hi, sir. It's Sexy Swaggie."

"Oh...hi, Swaggie. Are you okay?"

"I guess, but I have a tiny problem. You know that I promised to work on Friday night, but a friend of mine will visit the club then and and I don't want him to see me."

"Not my problem, baby. You promised to work so that's what you'll do."

"Please, let me work on Saturday instead."

"No. I told Sun Blaze that Saturday's her moment to shine. You're working Friday as we agreed. Bye."

Jeff ends the phone call.

"Damn!" mumbles Sonny in slight anger.

On Friday night, Sonny arrive at 'The Exotic Dungeon' at 19.00.

"Swaggie, welcome. The boss wanna see ye in your office." says the security guard.

"Alright. Have a sweet night, dude." says Sonny as she walk part the guard, giving him a light spank on the ass like she usually do.

Sonny walk to Jeff DeMontero's office and enter.

"Swaggie, I'm pleased to see you. Despite the fact that you're not happy to be working tonight, I want you to do no less than your best. Remember that you're my best stripper." says Jeff.

"Yes, sir." says Sonny.

"Good. Now get changed and head down backstage, you're on after Olivia Orgasm." says Jeff.

"Okay. Is she back? I thought she was sick." says Sonny.

"She was, but she called this morning and told me that she is fine so I asked her to work tonight." says Jeff.

Sonny walk to her room, switch into a sexy cowgirl outfit and walk down to the backstage-area.

"Swaggie, just in time. Double O is almost done." says John Riley.

Olivia Orgasm return from the stage.

"Hi, girl." says Sonny.

"Swaggie, didn't expect you tonight. Jeff said that you were kinda mad at him." says Olivia Orgasm.

"I was kinda mad, but I need the money and I don't wanna mess it up for Sun Blaze by workin' Saturday. She's my buddy so I want her to have the time to shine." says Sonny.

"Swaggie, you're on." says John Riley.

"Alright." says Sonny.

"And now...our own star, the best stripper here at the dungeon...let me hear it for, the queen of the dungeon, the lady with the sexual aura...Miss Sexy Swaggie!" says John Riley as Sonny walk out onto the stage.

4 hours later.

"I must say that you were amazing tonight, Swaggie. That please me a lot. After our tiny disagrement, I was a bit afraid that you'd not perform to the best of your skills, but you did. Well done, babe." says Jeff.

"Thanks, sir." says Sonny.

"Do I see you again on Friday next week?" says Jeff.

"Yes, you will see me that night. I look forward to tryin' on my new sailor girl outfit." says Sonny.

"Perfect. You may go home now, Swaggie my friend." says Jeff.

"Thanks." says Sonny.

The next day.

"I got to see her again." says Nico.

"Stop talkin' about that damn stripper! She's probably retarded anyways and you can never get to date her." says Sonny.

"I'm sure she's smart and I will do all I can do make her my girlfriend." says Nico.

"Give up on her, perv. It ain't worth it." says Sonny.

"Sonny, let me tell you, Sexy Swaggie is my dream woman and I love her." says Nico.

"Love her? Ewww! She's not a sweetie, she's a damn stripper. You've not even talked to her. Forget about her." says Sonny.

"Never. I wanna bang her." says Nico.

"You're disgusting." says Sonny.

"Why?" says Nico.

"Because you wanna bang a stripper." says Sonny. "Do you really think she's so sexy?"

"Yeah." says Nico. "Sexy Swaggie is a very sexy girl."

"I hope you'll forget about her." says Sonny.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
